nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (or simply Ninja Turtles) are a fictional team of four teenage anthropomorphic turtles, who were trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei in the art of ninjutsu and named after four Renaissance artists. From their home in the storm sewers of New York City, they battle petty criminals, evil megalomaniacs, and alien invaders, all while remaining isolated from society at large. Canon Bio 'Leonardo' Leonardo is shown to be the oldest out of the four. He is mostly depicted wearing a blue bandana while his signature weapons are two Katanas. He is shown as the leader of the four turtles and the most disciplined. He is named after Leonardo da Vinci. 'Donatello' Donatello sports a purple bandana. His signature weapon is the bō staff. In all media he is depicted as the most knowledgeable of the four turtles, often speaking in technobabble with a natural aptitude for science and technology. He is the third oldest brother out of the four. He is named after the sculptor Donatello. 'Raphael' Raphael is the hot headed, quick to fight member of the turtles. He is quick to shoot down anything his brothers planned, and was impartial to running into a fight head-on. He usually plays the tough guy, but on more than one occasion could be seen showing how he really felt about his brothers. He carries two sai. He is usually depicted as being aggressive, sullen, and rebellious. He also has a somewhat turbulent relationship with his older brother Leonardo because he is the group leader. He is generally the most likely to experience extremes of emotion. He is named after Raphael Sanzio. 'Michelangelo' Michelangelo (Mike or Mikey) is the laid back "Party Dude" of the TMNT pack. He often makes attempts to lighten the situations that the Turtles are in by making wisecracks or otherwise fooling around. More fun-loving than his brothers, Michelangelo was given a much bigger role in the 1987 cartoon series, directed for the younger audience, than in the more serious original comic books. He came to epitomize the late 1980s and early 1990s popular culture incarnation of the TMNT, coining most of their catch phrases. Like all of the brothers, he is named after a famous Renaissance artist; in this case, he is the namesake of Michelangelo Buonarroti, who was the painter of the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. Appearance in Ultima The TMNT are one of the Society's special operation units, along with the Madagascar Penguins. While they have yet to make any major appearances, the turtles still play an important role in the backstory. It is currently unknown which version of the turtles are going to be focused on, though it is possible that like in the movie, Turtles Forever, the two versions are likely to cross paths again. The Turtles did make an appearance in Ultima: CLASSIFIED, where they are sent on a covert mission to locate and destroy a rumored Artifact, supposedly created by the Dark King, before the Org does. Category:Protagonists